Viva Las Vegas
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Korra is an overworked underground martial artist and Bolin thinks that she needs a vacation. A vacation to Las Vegas: The City of Sin. Asami is dating Mako has the same idea. When the two group arrive, they are stuck in the same room. Korra doesn't like Asami at all but after a wild night, they end up getting married and winning 3 million yuan.Will Korra survive the married life?
1. Vega, Here We Come

Viva Las Vegas ch. 1

* * *

><p>Korra is a 21 year old underground marital artist from Alaska, living in California. She's currently in a the middle of a rather tough fight with a overly muscular girl from Florida. She has taken a few hits to the head and her vision is super blurry from the last hit that she's taken but she really needs the money from this fight.<p>

The Alaskan girl moved from Alaska to California in an attempt at making a name for herself in the fight world. Korra loves to fight strong opponents and fighting in general. It's always been her and her fists against the world and doesn't really know how to do anything else but fight. The dark girl manages to get herself onto her feet and block another hit to the head before grabbing onto the girl's wrist, sending her flying into the wall of the ring.

She slid down the wall before slipping into unconsciousness. Korra was panting heavily as the crowd cheered loudly at her victory. Tarrlok walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder at another win.

"You're on fire, kid. Here the money that I owe" Tarrlok said with a smirk on his face.

Korra took the money and counted it all. The last time that her 'manager' paid her, he cheated her out of a hundred yuans. It was all there plus the hundred that he owed her.

"Thanks Boss" Korra said grabbing her backpack.

She stretched a little and her body was sore as hell. Fight after fight can really wear on a person's body but Korra enjoyed it because it means that she earned the money that she earned. She walks to her small apartment. It wasn't the best but least it's a roof over her head… sorta. The Alaskan opened her door to find her best friend Bolin sitting on her couch, watching TV. _What the hell?! _

"Bo, what are you doing here? How did you get into my apartment?!" Korra asked frowning.

"Your door was unlock when I got here so I let myself in. That's a bad habit you have" Bolin said looking at her.

_I don't got anything worth stealing so why lock the door._ Korra closed the door behind her and lock the door this time. She drops her backpack on the coffee table before plopping herself onto the couch and stared blankly at the television. Bolin has been her best friend since she arrived into town. They have the same taste in music, playing video games and watching matches in the Arena.

When Korra arrived in California, the green eyed boy walked up to her and introduced him and his pet Fire Ferret Pabu. She wasn't used to people walking up to her and starting a conversation but Bolin was easy to talk to and easily helped her into getting an apartment. That's when she met Bolin's older Mako. He was cautious of Korra when they first met but he slowly warmed up to her.

Korra liked Mako and told him so. It wasn't long before they pursued a relationship together. Korra was head over heel for the older boy but when the honeymoon stage wore off, they started arguing a lot over little things. The Alaskan tried to keep them together but it just wasn't working out. The break-up was pretty bad and it seem that Mako moved on quickly onto to another girl named Asami Sato.

Korra met her once and couldn't stand her at all. She had her mind made up about the raven haired girl that she was a pretty rich girl that was used to getting what she wanted because of her money.

Bolin liked her but the shorter girl didn't want anything to do with the taller girl. Korra and Bolin were still pretty good friends after her and Mako broke up. She wasn't going to hold the green eyed boy for what his stupid brother and it brought the two friends closer together.

"Hey Korra, can I ask you something?" Bolin asked snapping Korra out of her thoughts.

"You just did but go ahead" Korra said looking at him.

"What do you think about Las Vegas?"

"What do you mean?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have been thinking we should go there. I mean we're both 21 and can legally drink and gamble. It could be a nice change in scenery and you could use a break" Bolin said smiling.

"I don't know, Bolin. I'm not much of a drinker and gambling isn't my thing" Korra said shaking her head.

"Oh come on Korra, live a little. It could be fun and it'll be just the two of us. Two buddies on the strip and partying like there's no tomorrow"

Korra was about to shoot the boy down when he gives her the biggest polar bear-dog eyes that he come mustered. The fighter tried to look away but Bolin wasn't givingup. This went on for about 5 minutes before Korra finally gave in and the green eyed boy cheered loudly. _Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna regret this decision._

* * *

><p>Elsewhere a raven haired girl was lying in bed in her apartment waiting for her boyfriend to come home. This girl is Asami Sato, heiress to Future Industries and is madly love in with her boyfriend Mako. She's been living with the amber eyed detective and Bolin for a few months and loves it. The two boys let her be herself unlike her father.<p>

Mako was been working late nights and sometime doesn't return until the morning. The raven haired girl miss her boyfriend to snuggle during the night and spending time together like they used to. The door opens revealing a very stressed out Mako and he sits on the bed, untying his shoes and flopping on the bed.

He was drop dead tired and just wanted to sleep it off. Asami hates seeing him like this and wishes that there was something that she could do. She places the detective's head in her lap before massaging his shoulder. He moaned in appreciation.

"How was your day, baby?" Asami asked curious.

"Stressful but it's definitely worth it. I got to put some Triads in jail today" Mako said smirking.

Asami doesn't like that Mako is putting himself in danger like this but knows that it's his dream to clean up the streets. Mako and Bolin lost their parents when they were younger to some Triads thug didn't like their father. They brunt down their house with the brothers' parent still inside. The brother were lucky enough to escape alive but it left orphaned and to fend for themselves.

The detective had grow up too soon for his own good to take care of his younger brother. He's had do some things that he wasn't proud of but not any more. He wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone and that's why he wants to make a difference in the world by putting away all the major gangs. Asami thought of prefect way for Mako to relax and de-stress.

"Mako, what do you think of Vegas?" Asami asked curious.

"It's an alright city if you don't mind all of the gambling and drinking that people do" Mako said shrugging.

"We should go there. You could use a vacation" Asami said smiling.

"I don't know, Asami. Vegas isn't really my scene" Mako said looking up at Asami.

"It could be fun and you need to relax. You're gonna be much use to anyone if you take a break every once in awhile" Asami said frowning.

"I don't to go to relax and I don't need to go to Vegas to do it" Mako said shaking his head.

They continued to argue until Mako relented into going. Asami smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek. _Why does it feel like I'm gonna regret this decision._

* * *

><p>End of ch. 1<p> 


	2. Ain't That A Bitch

Viva Las Vegas ch. 2

* * *

><p>Korra has her duffel bag packed for her trip with Bolin. The green eyed boy said that he booked the hotel that they will be stayed ready and all that she has to do was meet him at the bus station. It was gonna be a long ride to get to Las Vegas but hopefully Korra will be able to relax and have fun with her best friend. The Alaskan couldn't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna to happen when they get there.<p>

Korra slings her duffle bag over her shoulder and walks out of her crappy apartment, locking it. She walks to the bus station to find Bolin waiting her on a bench.

"Hey Bo, when does the bus leave?" Korra asked sitting next to him.

"Hey Korra, it doesn't leave for another 20 minutes but we better set on to get the good seats" Bolin said excitedly.

Korra and Bolin got up and walked towards the bus. The Alaskan puts her duffel bag up in the bag cabinets and sits next to the window. She leans back in her chair as her best friend sits next to her, bouncing up and down in his seat. His energy is infectious and Korra has to admit that she was excited about this trip. This is going to be the first time that she actually taken a break from fighting in the Arena and she's looking forward to this overdue time off.

Convincing Tarrlok to let her go was a harder than expected but the Water Tribe girl promised to work twice as hard when she returned. Korra groaned a little, knowing that she's not going to feel anything once she get back to work. The bus ride was long and uncomfortable for the most part but having Bolin try to make it not so bad was a definite plus.

The fighter slept through most of the ride since she hasn't slept in the lasr 24 hours since she had 5 back-to-back fights in a row before she got on the bus. _Never again, just never again. On bright side, I have spending money to spend on this trip._ The green eyed boy shook Korra a little in order to wake up her. She groaned as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

The fighter looks out of the us window to see that they were now in Las Vegas. The Water Tribe girl grabs her duffel bag and follows Bolin out of the bus.

"Where to now?"

"We'll grab a cab to our hotel and we'll settle in before heading out on the town" Bolin said pumping his hand into the air.

Korra smiled as the green eyed boy tried to haul a cab. He was failing miserably and the fighter decided to put her friend out of his misery. She whistle for a cab and one stops right in front of her. Bolin stood in shock with his mouth wide open as Korra pulls him into the cab. He gives the cab driver the address to their hotel before he drives off. The green eyed boy stares out the window at all the pretty lights and places to visits.

"I can't believe that we're here in Las Vegas. We are gonna have an awesome time" Bolin said excitedly.

"If you say so, Bo" Korra said shrugging.

"Oh come Korra, this is gonna be the best trip ever. Just two best buds having a great time and who knows. We might find someone out here" Bolin said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Bo, I'm not looking for anyone and I don't plan on it" Korra said rolling her eyes.

Ever since she and Mako broke up, Korra dived into her career as a fighter in the Arena. The fighter has had a few flings every once in a while but it was nothing that lasted more than 3 weeks and Korra is okay with that. She doesn't want to fall in love anyone and get her feelings hurt by some asshole that doesn't feel the same way. The Water Tribe girl is pretty opened to both genders but lately she's been leaning more towards woman.

The cab dropped them off at their hotel and Bolin paid the driver as they got out. Their hotel was a nice place and it was pretty tall. They walked into the building and the inside was even nicer than the outside. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the place look like somewhere celebrities would stay at. Korra doesn't know how Bolin was able to afford this place but doesn't really want to.

She followed the green eyed boy to the front desk and he signed in to the guy at the front desk. He gave them their keys and they walked to the elevator. They rode it to the 6th floor and their room was 4th room on the left. The room was fancy and had two beds with comfy looking sheets. Korra looked in the bathroom and it has a shower, a bath tub the size of a small pool, a double sink and a toilet.

She walked out the bathroom and looked out the window and could see everywhere. _Wow, this place is amazing!_ The fighter sets her duffel bag at the foot of her bed and went through it to find some sweatpants and tank top. She wants to take shower since she's been on a long bus ride and knows that she doesn't smell too good.

"Hey Bo, I'm gonna take a shower" Korra said grabbing her stuff.

"Okay, take your time" Bolin said nodding.

The fighter walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She turns on the hot water in the shower before stripping down her clothes. The Water Tribe girl makes that the water wasn't too hot before stepping in and moans as the hot water washes over her muscles. It's a good while that Korra has taken a hot shower since her water heater hasn't working properly.

She's been meaning to get it fixed but never gotten around to actually doing anything about it. The fighter has been taken nothing but quick cold showers for the last 2 weeks. _I never knew how much I missed taking hot showers._ Korra cleaned herself up before the water goes cold. She steps out of the shower and towels herself dry before putting her clothes on.

The fighter hears Bolin yell loudly and bolted out of the room. The Water Tribe comes face-to-face with last two people that she thought that she would ever here but the universe always finds a way to screw with her. _Really universe, really? What the hell I ever do to you?_ She was in the same room as her ex boyfriend Mako and his current girlfriend Asami Sato.

"Mako! Asami! What are two doing here?" Bolin asked hugging them both.

"Hey baby brother, Asami thought it would be a good idea to take a small vacation and convinced me to come to Vegas. What are you doing here?" Mako asked curious.

"Looks like great minds think like. I thought Korra could use a mini vacation so we're here" Bolin said grinning.

Mako looks uncomfortably between both girls. The last time that the three of them were in the same room, it didn't go so well. Korra blames Asami for why they broke up but it couldn't be further from the truth. Mako was tired of constantly arguing with the fighter all the time and turned to the raven haired girl for comfort. The more time that the detective spent with Asami the more they got to know each other.

Mako realized that he wasn't in love with Korra anymore and when he explained to her, she didn't take it well. She punched him in the face and stormed off. He had a bruise on his left cheek for a month after that. Mako hasn't seen Korra since then and now this isn't good.

"What are you guys doing in our room?" Bolin asked curious.

"Your room? This is our room" Asami said confused.

"The front desk must have given us the same room by mistake" Mako said rubbing his chin in a thinking pose.

"No kidding, Captain Obvious" Korra said rolling her eyes.

"We should talk to the front desk and this straighten out" Asami offered.

Korra slipped on her shoes and a grey sweat jacket. The group walked out of the room and took the elevator. The fighter stood the furthest away from the couple as humanly possible in an elevator. The heiress walked over to the front desk and talked to the guy in front. Mako looks over at Korra who has her arms folded over her chest. The silence was killing him. He hates the way that things ended between them and wants their friendship back.

"Korra, I-"

"Mako, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want anything from you… or her. I'll be civil as much as I can but other than that, I don't want to do with you at all. Got it?" Korra said glaring at him.

Mako sighed a little before agreeing to his ex's demands. They weren't unreasonable and she want anything from him. It hurts to hear that the fighter wanted nothing to do with him anymore. _I'm sorry about everything, Korra._ Asami came back with a huge smile on her face and she was holding a bunch of VIP specials in her hands.

"Who's up for riding in style?" Asami asked smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 2<p> 


	3. The Aftermath

Viva Las Vegas ch. 3

* * *

><p>Asami mentally sighs as she continues to get the girl sitting next to her to like her. She wants Korra to like her because they're going to be around each other no matter what. The fighter does blame her for why her and Mako didn't work out but the heiress still wants to be friends. What raven haired likes about Korra is how honest she is with her feelings and how confident she is with herself.<p>

Asami wishes that she was like that but she doesn't want to hurt other people's feelings. The darker girl has her chin resting on the top of her knuckles and looking out the window. She hasn't said a word since they got into the limo and the paler girl wants her to say something… anything. The heiress was wearing a red dress that was hugging her curves in all the right places, red 3 heels and her hair was extra wavy.

The fighter was wearing a white dress shirt with the top 3 buttons unbuttoned to reveal a black tank top underneath, black jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, black slacks and white sneakers. The engineer asked Bolin what she could do to get the fighter to like her and he told her that she should just be persistent. They were heading to the strip to get the night started.

Korra is ready to get out of limo and as far away from Mako and Asami as humanly possible. She told the detective that she would civil as she could be but she wants nothing to do with him or his new girlfriend. She's glad that she won't have to share a room with either them but why she does have to be in a limo with them. _Could this limo possibly go any slower? Someone please put me out of my misery! _

The fighter didn't want to anywhere near the raven haired girl and doesn't want to have a conversation with her. The Alaskan just want to get as far away from Asami and have some fun with Bolin. She's been deflecting any kind of effort that the taller girl has been trying to make with her and so far it has been working. The engineer has been trying to get to know her better but that's a two way street.

The fighter doesn't want to know anything about the older girl. The limo stop on the strip and the darker girl climbs out quickly. The group climbs out of the limo and the Alaskan was about to walk away when the paler girl grabs her by her wrist. Korra looks at the wrist holding her in place and glares at Asami.

"Korra, have a drink with me" Asami said smiling a little.

"I don't think so" Korra said shaking her head.

"Just one drink and I promise that I will leave you alone for the rest of the trip" Asami said pouting a little.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Korra asked sighing.

"No, no I'm not" Asami said grinning.

Asami was glad that Korra agreed to have a drink with her and is going to make the most of it. They walked into a bar and the bartender quickly takes their order.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Asami asked curious.

"Nothing that concerns you"

"Korra, I want us to be friends" Asami said taking Korra's hand in her own.

Korra removes her hand and stuff it into her jacket pocket. The fighter was glad when their drinks came. She didn't know that this one drink with the engineer will change her night and the rest of her life. The darker girl woke up the next night with a hangover. _Ugh, I feel horrible. I am never drinking that much ever again. _Korra looked around to see that she was back in her room but Bolin was no where in the room.

She isn't really worried since she knows that her friend is a big boy and can definitely take care of himself. The Alaskan rolled over onto her back and run a hand over her face. She feels something metal on her face and pulled her hand away from her face. Korra's eye widen to the sizes of dinner plates when she sees a pair of dice like ring on her right finger.

What the hell did she do last night? The fighter tries to remember what the hell happen last night but she is drawing a blank. Apparently she's got married to somebody but can't remember who she go married to. _I can't believe that I got married! Who the hell did I get married to?! Please don't tell me that I got married to Mako! I f I swear I am going to scream and punch someone out._

The Alaskan turns to see that she wasn't alone in her bed and it wasn't Mako who was in her bed. It was Asami and she was wearing a matching ring on her finger as well. The heiress was wearing her dress shirt and Korra was glad that she was wearing her tank top underneath it. The fighter sits up to see that the engineer's dress was on the floor near the bed and the heat crept up to her cheeks.

_Oh my god, what the hell did we do last night?! _The heiress begins to wake up to see that she wasn't in her room or her bed. She fully wakes to see that she was in bed with Korra sitting up with a freaked out look on her face. Asami sits up to see she was wearing the fighter's shirt and there was a ring on her finger.

"K-Korra, what h-happened last night?" Asami asked worried.

"I don't know but it can't be good. I think we got married last night" Korra said trying not freak out.

"Oh my god, Mako is going to freak out. I can't believe that I got married last night to a woman… no offence" Asami said running her hand through her hair.

"Some taken and I'm not exactly thrilled about being married to you either" Korra said frowning.

Korra noticed that Asami hadn't buttoned the shirt that she was wearing and could see that the heiress naked underneath it. There was a pretty huge hickey on the older girl's neck as well. _What the hell are we going to do? There's no way that we're going to stay married to each other. Next time Bolin gets one of his bright ideas to go on a vacation, I am picking the destination._

"Um Korra, why am I wearing your shirt?" Asami asked looking down.

"I don't think you want me to answer that question but you might want to button it up though" Korra said trying not to stare at Asami much as possible.

The door of the room opens to reveal Bolin and a worried Mako. The detective looked at the girls with a shocked and confused look on his face. Mako asked what happened and the girls tried to give the best explanation that they could with the information that they had. The detective was really upset that his girlfriend managed to get married to his ex girlfriend in a drunken thought this was pretty funny. _Best vacation ever! _

"Okay, we are getting this marriage nullified now" Korra said getting out of bed.

"I agree with Korra on this one" Mako said folding his arms.

"But can we get some food first, I'm starving" Bolin said rubbing his stomach.

Three rumbling stomach answered the question for him. The group quickly got dressed and walked down to the restaurant/casino. Korra ordered the greasy breakfast plate that was on the menu. The best way to get over a hangover is a lot of grease. Bolin ordered the same thing and the two friends stuffed foods leaving the couple to stare at them with grossed looks.

Mako is used to his little brother's eating habits but it's still disgusting to watch. He didn't get that drunk last night but he still couldn't believe that his current girlfriend and his ex got married and he didn't stop it. It wasn't sitting right with him at. Asami hasn't said anything since they came down to the restaurant and just picked at her salad.

She couldn't believe that she was married. The engineer knew that she wanted to get married since she was a little girl but not in a drunken haze. The heiress wanted to have a decent size with her family and friends around and a beautiful wedding. She thought that she would be married to Mako, not Korra. _I mean Korra is a beautiful girl and everything. _

_Who wouldn't be attracted to her but I don't see her in that way. I want to be friend, not her wife. Once we get this marriage nullified, we'll pretend that this never happened._ The fighter walked over to one of the slot machine with a jackpot of 3 million dollars. Korra dug in her pockets for a quarter but couldn't find one.

"Here"

The Alaskan turns to see the heiress holding a quarter in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Thanks" Korra said taking the quarter and putting it into the slot machine.

She pulled the lever and it started spinning.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened last night" Asami said sighing.

"It wasn't completely your fault that this happened. Once this marriage is nullified, we can pretend that this never happened and we'll be out of each other's hair" Korra said as the slot machine starting making noise.

The two looked to see that the slot machine has 3 mini jackpots on it. Korra couldn't believe that she won 3 million dollars on her first try. They were surround by a bunch of people and taken pictures of with a giant check. They managed to get away from the people and went to find a courthouse to get a quick divorce. They stood in front of a bald judge named Tenzin and he doesn't look please at all.

"Why you two here today?" Tenzin asked lacing his finger together in front of him.

"Well, Your Honor, we would like to get a divorce" Asami said plainly.

"This is wrong with you, young people today. Always in a rush to get married but when it gets a little bit too hard, you want to throw in the towel" Tenzin said annoyed.

"Hey, it wasn't like that. We were drunk when we got married" Korra said frowning.

"Oh and that makes it any better" Tenzin said frowning.

"Well no but"

"I don't want to hear it. My decision is that you two will stay married for the next 6 months to see how married life is. Both of your assets will be frozen from now until the 6 months are up" Tenzin said serious.

Korra couldn't believe that she has to stay married to Asami for the next 6 months. What's even worse is that I can't even use the money that I won? This can't get any worse. Mako doesn't like the face that his girlfriend had to stay married to the fighter. He feels like he's the lover in this situation.

"I'm gonna talk to that guy" Mako said frowning.

"Mako, wait. I don't think that is going to change his mind just because you're a cop. I think we should just wait until the 6 months are over"

"But Asami, this is just ridiculous" Mako said shaking his head.

"I know but we don't have any other option. Me being married to Korra isn't going change how I feel about you" Asami said placing a hand on his cheek.

"Okay but I don't like this" Mako said sighing.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 3<p> 


	4. Flashback & A Show

Viva La Vegas ch. 4

**This chapter should explain everything after the first drink. **

* * *

><p>Asami was really confused about everything but really confused on what happened last night with Korra. Everything that they did when they were drunk came flooding back the moment that she woke in the fighter's bed this morning. She couldn't tell the Alaskan what happened because she would blame it all on the heiress. The raven haired girl wouldn't blame her if she did.<p>

It was her idea to have a drink together and if she hadn't suggest it, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. The engineer is feeling really bad about everything and she wants to blame it on the alcohol. That accursed first drink was her downfall.

_The girls threw back their shots and Korra almost gagged on her shot. She never drank before and the taste wasn't helping. Asami laughed at the younger girl's reaction and it was a little adorable. The fighter had done what she had promised to have a drink with the engineer and she's done that. There was no reason for her to still be around Asami any longer than she has to._

_ The shorter girl was about to walk away when something grabbed her by the wrist. She looks to see that she was being hold by the taller girl who was pouting a little. _

_"Why are staring at me like that?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "One more drink, please" Asami asked pouting._

_ "I already had a drink with you and there's no point in me having another one" Korra said frowning._

_ She turns her back and starts to walk away. The fighter was about to start looking for Bolin when the engineer opens her mouth. _

_"Are you afraid of drinking with me?" Asami asked smirking. _

_"I'm not afraid of anything" Korra said frowning. _

_"Then have another drink with me"_

_ "Fine whatever" Korra said sitting back down. _

_The bartender made them another round of shots of Vodka. The fighter threw back the shot in hopes of not tasting the alcohol. The raven haired girl threw back the shot as well but it wasn't as bad for her as it is for the shorter girl. She's gotten used to the taste of alcohol and liquor and it helps that she has a rather decent tolerance for the stuff. _

_The taller girl wants to see what the darker girl is like when she's drunk. They started throwing back shots after shots and everything was starting to become a little hazy to the both of them. A guy walked up to the both with a sleazy look on his face and it was making them uncomfortable. _

_"Hey girl, wanna come back to my room and have some real fun" The guy said leaning against the bar._

_ "Sorry but I'm not interested" Asami said shaking her head. _

_"Awww come on, you're like me a lot once you get to know me. The name's Tahno by the way" Tahno said smirking._

_ "Well Tahno, once again I am not interested in going to your room and doing anything with you" Asami said frowning. _

_"Nobody turns me down" Tahno said grabbing Asami's wrist._

_ Korra quickly stepped between the both of them and glared at Tahno. She may not like the older girl all that much but she doesn't deserve to be manhandled by anyone especially some creep at a bar. _

_"Back off, creep. I believe that she said that she wasn't interested" Korra said glaring at Tahno. _

_"Who the hell are you?" Tahno asked frowning. _

_"That's none of your business or your concern but I won't stand here and let you disrespect her"_

_ "Awww Korra, you do care" Asami said smiling a little._

_ "You know this chick?" Tahno asked pointing at Korra. _

_"Yes, she's my girlfriend and she can be very protective when she wants to be" Asami said wrapping her arm around Korra's neck. _

_"There's no way that you two are dating" Tahno said putting his arms on his hips. _

_"Why is that?" Korra asked frowning._

_ "Well because she's way too hot to be gay and there's no way that she would be interested in you" Tahno said looking Korra up and down. _

Should I be offended? Korra_ wasn't actually dating Asami and this guy has the balls to say that she wouldn't be interested in her. She really wanted to punch his lights out and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. The fighter was about to say something when her face was forced to turn to one side. The heiress pulled her into a very heated kiss that Tahno was shocked to watch. It last for a few seconds before the raven haired girl back and the Alaskan had a dazed look on her face._

_ "Korra is my girlfriend and I love her very much. I don't need some nimrod questioning my relationship so step off" Asami said glaring at Tahno._

_ Tahno was stunned into silence and walked away without so much as another word. The taller girl was glad that the creep was gone now but now she has another problem. The shorter girl hasn't said anything since Tahno left and it was worrying her. She waved her hand in front of the darker girl's face and nothing happened. She snaps her finger in her face and it seemed to do the trick._

_ "Are you okay?" Asami asked concerned. _

_"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine. I need another drink" Korra said not looking at Asami. _

_Asami started giggling uncontrollably and was hanging off of Korra to keep from falling over. The fighter was drunk and was holding up the engineer by the waist. The heiress looks at the Alaskan in the eyes and noticed how blue her eyes were. _

_"You have really _hic _pretty eyes" Asami said giggling._

_ "Thanks, y-you're pretty" Korra said grinning. _

_"I really like you Korra" Asami said smiling. _

_"I know. You won't me alone" Korra said. _

_"I don't want _hiccup _you to be alone. I want to be there for you" Asami said rubbing her thumb against Korra's cheek. _

_The fighter looks at the engineer's eyes and they were glazed over by the alcohol but there was something that was honest about them. The shorter girl doesn't know what came over her as she grabs the taller girl by the neck and smashes their lips together. The paler girl was a little surprised that the darker girl was kissing her but for some reason, it just feels right. _

_Korra was pulling away when Asami wasn't responding but the engineer pulled her back into the kiss. The fighter grabs the engineer by the waist and pulled her in close as the taller girl slips her tongue into the shorter girl's mouth. The Alaskan knows that they shouldn't be doing this but she doesn't give a damn about the consequences. Tongues swirled around each other in a heated dance. _

_The two pulled away with their cheek flushed and staring each other in the eyes. There was a group of drunk guy watching and cheering them on. Someone yelled something about getting married from across the bar and an idea was born._

_ "Korra, marry me?"_

_ "Let's do it!" Korra said grinning drunkenly._

_ Asami grabbed Korra by her hand and stumbled onto the casino's chapel in the back. The engineer wasn't sure how they managed to find Bolin but they did since they need a witness to the marriage. The green eyed boy drunkenly agreed to do it. The engineer was wearing a white veil on her head and still draped over the fighter's shoulder. A small voice in the back of her head was telling her stop and think about this logically but even louder voice was telling her what's the worse that could happen. _

_"Who gives this woman to this woman?" _

_ "I do!" Bolin said laying in one of the many seats._

_ "Do you Asami, take Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked looking at Asami._

_ "More than anything" Asami said giggling. _

_"Do you Korra, take Asami to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked looking at Korra. _

_"Hell yeah, I do" Korra said grabbing Asami by the waist and pulling her in close. _

_"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you both wives. You may kiss each other" The Priest said clapping his hands together. _

_The new couple turned to each other and leaned in to kiss. Korra takes Asami in her arms and carried her up to her room, leaving Bolin the chapel. Once back in her room, the fighter carries her bride to her bed and over the threshold, placing Asami on her feet. The darker girl flops on her bed as the paler girl kicks off her heels. _

_"I can't believe that we're married" Asami said smiling a little._

_ "That makes the two of us so what now?" Korra asked plopping herself on her elbows. _

_"Could help me out of my dress, Sweetie?" Asami asked positioning herself between Korra's legs. _

_"Only if you promise to never call me that ever again, Angel" Korra said sitting up. _

_The fighter moves all of the engineer's hair over to one shoulder and unzip the dress. She was met with unblemished pale skin and it was calling her name. The younger girl leaned forward, placing butterfly kisses along the older girl's right shoulder. Asami let out a small moan as she feels Korra's hand moving the dress off of her body. The fighter kisses up the heiress' pulse point as the front of the dress came completely off. _

_The paler girl felt as if the room was growing hotter and hotter as chocolate brown hands slowly moved from the small of her back to her tone stomach. They moved painfully slowly from her stomach upwards towards her breasts and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. The wetness between her legs was increasing and the taller girl never this way when she was with anyone else. _

_"K-Korra" _

_The Alaskan liked the way that her name sounded coming out of the taller girl. Her hand made their way to the heiress' breasts and they fit perfectly in her hands. She played with them as if they were her own and it seemed like Asami is really enjoying with how much she's pushing her breasts into her hands. _

_"You like having your breasts played with. You like me playing with your breasts Angel, hmm?" Korra asked smirking._

_Asami was slightly embarrassed that Korra found out her secret. She never told anyone this but she does like having her breasts with. Mako never played with him since he likes just getting straight to the sex and she has to do it herself. Here was the girl behind her playing with her breasts and she was loving every minute of it. Most guys that she slept with have been really rough with them and Asami hated it. _

_With Korra, she's not being rough with them at all. She's being gentle and sensual with them and it's really turning the engineer on._

_ "Cat got your tongue, Angel" Korra said chuckling a little._

_ "Yes, I like it. I like it a lot, p-please keep touching them" Asami said placing her hands over Korra's. _

_"As you command" Korra said kissing Asami on the lips. _

Asami shakes her head, snapping out of it. You can guess what else happened after that and the mere thought of what happened was enough to bring a blush to the paler girl's cheeks. She couldn't believe that the darker girl found about her liking her breasts played with. _Least Korra doesn't remember what happened. If she did, I would die of embarrassment._

The heiress never felt like that when she was sleeping with Mako and she's been with him a lot longer. She was drunk at the time and wasn't thinking straight. Asami doesn't know how she feels about that or nickname that Korra gave her. _I have to get over what this is and never get that drunk ever again. _The raven haired girl was sitting in MMA stands with Mako, Bolin and Korra.

Bolin thought that it would be a good idea to do together before they leave Vegas. The fighter wanted to go because she use a distraction from this whole ordeal. She could study the way the fighters move and fight. The current champ The Boulder is pretty good but he's lacking in form, grace, and a brain for sure.

"We're going to mixed up here tonight. Anyone can last 3 minutes with the champion will win 1,000 yuans. If you can last 3 minutes and defeat the champ. You could win 10,000 yuans in cash" The announcer said smirking.

_Okay, that caught my attention. I could definitely take on this dude with ease plus I would be getting paid. _The announcer waited for someone step forward and attempt to 'defeat' the Boulder. He knows that no one is stupid enough to step into the ring with him and win.

"I'll take him on" Korra said stepping into the ring.

Korra was wearing a back wife beater and baggy dark blue pants. She's more than ready to take The Boulder down and get her some money.

"The Boulder is conflicted on fighting a woman" The Boulder said pointing at Korra.

"Oh really, I was about to say the same thing about you" Korra said smirking.

"You know what, The Boulder is over his confliction. You are going to feel the pain" The Boulder said glaring at Korra.

"Bring it on… The Pebble" Korra said getting her fighting position.

It seemed to really piss The Boulder off and he came charging in toward Korra. She stayed in her fighting position until the last possible second and moving aside. The fighter stuck her foot and the Boulder came stumbling down, getting a mouth full of dirt. The Boulder quickly got up and spit out the dirt before charging at the Alaskan again.

This time Korra duck a blow to the head and sent a hard punch to The Boulder's side following up with a quick jab to the face. All The Boulder saw was all red and smoke was coming out of his ears and nose. He want to take the girl out and everyone could see that. Asami was becoming increasingly worried about the fighter's well being. She knows that Korra can take care of herself but The Boulder is a huge guy. The fighter dodged every attack that The Boulder threw at her since they are getting really sloppy and predictable.

Her plan is to let The Boulder tire himself out before going for the big finish. Korra bobbed and weaved through a series of poorly executed punches and kicks and The Boulder was definitely slowing down. _It's time to wrap this up._ The Alaskan fighter blocked a punch to the stomach before cocking back her right arm and releasing it. The punch connected with The Boulder's face causing him to spin three times and falling to the ground with a loud thud. The crowd was silent for a moment.

"Way to go, Korra" Bolin cheered loudly.

The crowd joined him in cheering her and Korra grinned like a kid at Christmas. The announcer was crying when he handed over the money but the fighter took it from him before slipping it in her sock.

"Korra, that was stupid and reckless. You could have gotten seriously injured" Mako said frowning.

"I do or don't do isn't really any of your concern" Korra said frowning as well.

"I'm just looking out for you"

"I don't need you looking out for me. I can take care of myself just fine" Korra said slipping her sweat jacket on.

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"You know that I was difficult when you met me and I don't plan changing anytime soon" I said folding my arms.

"Bring it down a notch or ten, you two. Can we end this trip on a good note?" Bolin asked pleading.

The two looked away with their bottom lips sticking out. The green eyed boy sighed a little as he shook his head. This always happen when Korra and Mako are in a room together, they find something to argue about. _This feels really familiar. Just like old times. _The group walks out of the place and towards the hotel to gather things. The fighter threw her things into her duffel bag when someone knocked their door. Bolin went to opened it to see that it was Asami and she has something in her hand.

"Hey Korra, your wife is here" Bolin said snickering.

The Alaskan turned to the heiress walking over towards her and handed her something. It was her shirt from this morning and she takes from the taller girl before stuffing in her bag. "So how are you guys getting home?" Asami asked awkwardly.

"We got here on the bus and that's how we're getting back" Korra said shrugging.

"Why don't you two come with the two of you catch a ride with Mako and I? I mean if you want"

"I don't think that I be stuck in the same car with Mako for the next 4 to 6 hours and not wanting to take his head off. Bo, you can catch a ride with them if you want" Korra said slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Why don't you and Mako come with us on the bus? It's not that bad and it could be fun. You two should spend as much time as possible" Bolin offered.

"Sure why not" Asami said shrugging a little.

_Bo, I am gonna kill you in your sleep for this._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone wants a lady in the sheets but a freak in the sheets. I wouldn't know but you get the general idea. *wink*wink*nudge*nudge*<strong>

End of ch. 4


	5. Back Home

Viva Las Vegas ch. 5

* * *

><p><em>I am gonna kill Bolin for forcing me to sit next to Asami on the bus. What did I do to deserve this? I mean come on universe, what did I do? <em>Korra stared out of the window of the bus that she was riding on. She didn't want to look at the raven haired girl sitting next to her. The fighter wanted to strangle her green eyed boy. When they got on the bus, the Alaskan went to the back of the bus and put her duffel bag in the holding cabinet above her.

She sits in the back window seat and watched Mako take the seat in front of her. They haven't talked since Korra finished her fight with the Boulder and she is pretty content with that. Bolin came up behind him and he has a smirk on his face. Korra raised an eyebrow at him as the green eyed boy plops himself next to his big brother. _What the hell is he doing?_

The fighter sees the engineer walking towards her with her bag. The only seat that wasn't preoccupied was the one next to the Alaskan and she wasn't happy about it either. _He planned this shit in order to irk me and it's working all too well. Bolin is so died when we get back home. _Asami puts her bag in the holding cabinet before awkwardly sitting next to her wife.

She couldn't believe that she was sitting next to Korra but knows that Bolin planned for them to sit together on this trip. The engineer wants to get to know the fighter better but that's a two way street. Every time the heiress tries to make a conversation with her, the darker girl deflects every and any attempts at one. The paler girl leans back into the seat and cross her legs at the knees.

She pulls out a magazine and starts reading it to pass the time on the bus. Korra looks over her shoulder to see what Asami was reading and it was a fashion magazine with all kinds of fancy looking dresses. _Of course she would reading something as boring and pointless as a fashion magazine. I just had to get a high maintenance chick for a wife. _

The raven haired girl looks up slightly to see the fighter looking over her shoulder. The Alaskan quickly looks away and out the window causing the engineer to giggle a little. _Least she's showing some interest in me even if it is a little bit. _The taller girl reads the magazine at least twice before closing it and sitting in her lap. This is a really long bus ride.

She's ready to go home, take a nice hot bath, and get some sleep. Asami was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt on her shoulder. She turns to see that the shorter girl fallen asleep and her head is now resting on her shoulder.

The engineer smiled a little and kissed the top of Korra's head. She brush the darker girl's bangs out of her face and noticed that she looks a lot younger when she was asleep. It wasn't long before raven haired girl fell asleep as well. The newlyweds slept through the rest of the bus ride.

"Guys, guys wake up"

Korra was the first to wake up and notice that her head was on her wife's shoulder. This woken her up fully and jolted up causing to wake Asami up, groggily. The raven haired woman yawned daintily into her hand.

"We're back already?" Asami asked stretching a little.

"Yeah, we just got back. I would grab your stuff now before the bus driver get annoyed" Bolin said grabbing his bag.

Asami got out of her seat and open the holding cabinet above her. She grabs her bag and puts it over her shoulder. The engineer grabs her wife's duffel bag and hands it to. The fighter mutters her thanks and follows the taller woman off of the bus. She steps off of the bus and cracks her neck to get rid of the crick. The shorter woman cracks every part of her body that needed to be cracked.

_I'm glad to be home and now I can get a good night's sleep then it's back to work._ Korra slings her duffel bag over and starts making her way towards her apartment.

"Hey Korra, aren't you forgetting something"

"Uhhh no, why?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"I believe that you're forgetting about your wife. You guys have to live together" Bolin said snickering.

"Bo, shut up" Mako said glaring at his little brother.

"He's right, Mako. Korra and I are married now and we have to live together" Asami said agreeing with Bolin.

"You have to do this. We can fight this" Mako said taking Asami's hand in his.

"We don't have a choice. The judge said that we have to live the married life for 6 months and that includes living together" Asami said removing her hand.

Mako sighs as he watch his girlfriend walk over towards her sufficient other. He watch them walk in the direction of Korra's apartment and this wasn't sitting well with him. The detective knows that they wouldn't be in this position if they has never gone to Vegas in the first place. Their lives are changing and Mako doesn't know if it's for the better or worse.

The fighter and the engineer walked in silence towards the Alaskan's apartment. It wasn't too far from the bus station which is good. The heiress isn't sure how she should feel about living with the shorter girl for the next 6 months. Korra could barely tolerate being in the same room as the taller girl for more than a few minutes. _What are the nest few month going to be like? _

The fighter unlocks the door to her apartment and Asami looks at it. It's filthy and she couldn't understand how someone could live like this. _Why is she living like this? This is just unacceptable!_

"I'm gonna take a shower" Korra said walking towards the bathroom.

_I definitely have my work cut out for me, that's for sure. _The engineer walks into the kitchen and grabs the broom and a dust pan. The Alaskan grabs some clothes from her room before walking into the bathroom. She closes the door behind her and discards her clothes onto the floor before stepping into the shower. The fighter turns on the hot water and it was actually working for once.

_ I wonder how long the hot water is gonna last this time._ Korra showered quickly before the water turns cold before stepping out. She dries off with her towel before slipping on a light blue t-shirt, underwear, and grey sweatpants. The fighter throws her clothes in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. She walked out into the living room to find it clean as a whistle. It doesn't even look like the same living room when she moved in here. Asami walks out of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Wow the rich girl actually knows how to clean" Korra said putting her hands on her hips.

Asami frowned a little. She feels a little insulted that her wife would think that she doesn't know how to clean. _I may have grown up with maids and butlers but it doesn't mean that I know how to clean up a place. I'm gonna let that one go._ "I'm glad that you like how clean it looks" Asami said smiling. She grabs her bag and walks towards the fighter's room.

It's a little smaller than she's used to but it's cozy. The walls were painted a light blue color but it could use an extra coat of paint, two dressers on either side of the room, one nightstand with a clock on top, a small TV on one of the dresser and a closet in the corner of the room. The heiress look in of the dresser and there was nothing in it.

_I guess this is mine then to use. I have to get some more of my clothes tomorrow from Mako's apartment and I might have to borrow some of Korra's clothes._ Asami unpacked the clothes into the dresser and it didn't take too long since she didn't have that much. The paler woman turned around to find the darker woman lying on the bed with her hands under her head and her legs crossed at the ankles.

She has this sad and distant look on her face. _I wonder what she's thinking about. Knowing Korra, she probably wouldn't tell me even if I asked her._ The shorter woman looked over at her wife to catch her in mid-change. She tries to look away but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from the body of THE Asami Sato. The taller woman doesn't seem notice that Korra was staring or she just wasn't fazed by having someone else staring at her body.

The fighter is memorized by the unblemished pale skin that she just wanted to reach out and touch it. _Why does this feel like déjà vu? _A quick flash of her kissing pale skin and someone moaning her. The Alaskan tries to remember that particular moment but it was gone as quickly as it came. _Why can't I remember anything? Why did I suddenly remember that moment? _

_Fuck it, I'm tired and I don't want to think about it. _Korra snaps out of her thoughts when she feels the bed dip under her. She looks to see that Asami was getting under the sheets with her. The fighter rolls onto her side facing the wall and was about to fall asleep when a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and a head buries itself into her shoulder.

"W-What are y-you doing?" Korra asked tensing up.

"I can't sleep unless I'm holding onto something" Asami muttered into Korra's shoulder.

"Why can't you hold yourself? This is really weird" Korra said frowning.

"Come on Korra, please. Just until I fall asleep then you can untangle yourself from me" Asami pleaded.

"Fine but this is one time then we're getting you a body pillow" Korra said sighing.

"Okay goodnight Korra" Asami said snuggling into Korra.

"Yeah, yeah goodnight" Korra said shutting her eyes.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 5<p> 


	6. Feeding The Wife

Viva Las Vegas ch. 6

* * *

><p>Korra woke up to the sound of her phone ringing on her nightstand. <em>Who the hell is calling me this early in the morning?<em> The fighter rubbed her eyes before answering her phone. It was her 'manager' Tarrlok and his snaky voice. _Speak of the devil. Why is this snake calling me for? _

"Hey Champ, how was your trip?" Tarrlok asked smirking.

"Like you care" Korra said frowning.

"I'm hurt that you would say that, Korra. I do care about my fighter"

"What do you want?" Korra asked rolling her eyes.

"Set up some fights for you today and the prize money is bigger than the normal prize money"

_I could use the money for food and the rent. I can feel the bruises coming on. _Tarrlok knows that Korra needs the money and he needs the money too. He's banking on the money that the Alaskan brings in. The manager wasn't going to risk his health for some money but he would risk his fighter's live for a quick buck. Tarrlok has lost some fighters in several rigged matches but no one can prove it.

"Fine, I'm on way" Korra said hanging up the phone.

Korra sat her phone on the nightstand and tries to get out of bed but couldn't. She looks down to see a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The fighter forgot that Asami needed to hold onto her to fall asleep last night. The Alaskan detangled herself from her wife to get out of bed. She got of bed and stretched out the kinks out of her body.

The darker woman grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom. She changed into a black t-shirt and blue basketball shorts. Korra walked back into her bedroom to find the paler woman still asleep with the blanket resting around her waist. The fighter notice that the heiress still looks flawless with no hair out of place. _How can she still look flawless without any bed hair? I'm lucky to get mild bed hair with the short hair that I got._

The Alaskan sighs as she pulls the blanket up higher onto the engineer's body. She put some ankle socks on before putting her blue Chucks on. Korra heard some movements from behind her but ignores it.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it" Korra said grabbing her phone off of the nightstand.

"Why are you up so early?" Asami asked curious.

"None of your business" Korra said standing up.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Asami asked sighing.

"You should know the answer by now" Korra said grabbing her backpack.

"Korra, I know that you don't like us being legally together but we should least try and get along with each other"

Korra rolled her eyes and rolled her eyes. She doesn't like being legally tied to anyone especially the raven haired girl. The Alaskan doesn't want to married to her at all but it's not like she has a choice. She has to stay married to a person that she can't stand in order to get the money. With that money, Korra could do a lot with it and make a better life for herself.

"Thank for telling me. Um can I borrow some clothes until I get my own from Mako's place?" Asami asked nervously.

"I'm not sure if I have anything that I would have anything that would fit you but go ahead. Later" Korra said leaving out of the room.

Asami sighed a little. She really wants to get along with Korra but she's proving to be very difficult. The fighter won't let her through the barriers that she has surrounding her. The raven haired girl wants to break through them and see what the Alaskan is hiding._ Why is she hiding herself? Bolin says that Korra is a fun person to be around but when she's around me, she's really hostile. What do I have to do to get through to her?_

The heiress got out of bed since she's already awake now. She goes through the fighter's dresser to find something to wear. It was awhile before deciding on a simple tight blue shirt and baggy jeans. The engineer puts her heels from her trip from Vegas before leaving the apartment. Asami walked towards Mako's apartment to find Bolin sitting on the couch along with his brother.

"Hey Asami, how's the wife?" Bolin asked smiling.

"She's fine but she still doesn't like me" Asami said sighing.

"Don't worry, Korra will warm up to you eventually. You just have to be patient with her"

"I hope that you're right, Bolin"

"Is she treating you alright? Korra didn't say anything to you, did she?" Mako asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's treating me how she normally does but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not" Asami said shrugging.

"I still think that we should fight this. I mean we could always go to another judge, one in this state" Mako said frowning.

"Mako, it's not going to change anything. Even if we go to another judge, they're going mostly going to make stay us together anyways. There's no way around this as far as I can see" Asami said walking towards her bedroom.

The detective followed his girlfriend into the bedroom. He was leaning against the doorframe and watched the raven haired girl pull out a suitcase from their closet. Mako hates this situation with a passion. This isn't right and his girlfriend doesn't seem to be upset about it in his opinion. _How can she be so calm about all this? Korra is a great girl when she isn't being bitter and angry about everything._

The detective watched as the engineer put her clothes into the suitcase. He walks towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder. He doesn't want to be way from Asami like this and doesn't want to share her with anyone else.

"I know that this is hard on you Mako but bare with me please" Asami said pleadingly.

"I'll try but I am not happy about all of this. I love you, Asami" Mako said kissing Asami on the cheek.

"I care about you very much, Mako. I have to go and unpack" Asami said pulling away.

The raven haired kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and grabs her suitcase. She knows that Mako loves her very much but she doesn't want to rush into saying 'I love you' too soon. The engineer cares about Mako very much. She walks out of the room and told Bolin bye on her way out of the apartment. The heiress unlocks her car and puts her suitcase in the backseat before stepping into the driver's seat.

She drives back to Korra's apartment and was hoping that she is there so they can talk. Asami drove to the apartment and parked on the side of the street. She grabs her suitcase and makes her way up to the apartment to find it empty. The heiress walks to the bedroom to unpack the rest of her things. Korra was walking on the empty street and she is sore as hell.

She has worst days and this is one of those days. The fighter has a lot of cuts and bruises all over her body along with a bloody nose. It hurts to breathe through her nose and has to kept the blood from the cut from above her right eyebrow. It was making it hard to see out of her right eye. It was 3 am when she finished her fights and wants to get home to knock the hell out.

The Alaskan makes to her apartment and unlocks the door, closing it behind her. She walks over to the couch and flops onto it. _One of these days, I am gonna kill Tarrlok. He arrange that fight with that crazy chick and almost got me killed. He better watch his back next time he pulls a stunt like that._ Korra winces as the lights in the apartment came on and groaned a little. She hears a grasp and the couch dips next to her.

"Oh my Spirit, what happened to her?" Asami asked worried.

"I almost got my ass handed to me but I came out on top"

"Hold still, I'm gonna stop the bleeding" Asami said holding a tissue to Korra's nose.

"Stop fussing over me, I'm fine" Korra said pushing Asami's hand away.

"No, you stop being so stubborn and let me take care of you" Asami said gently holding the tissue to her wife's nose.

The darker woman sighs out of her mouth as the paler woman stops her nose from bleeding further. The taller woman gets up to get the First Aid kit from under the table. She pulls out of the peroxide and the cotton balls. She tabs the slightly wet cotton ball against the cut above her right eyebrow and remove the blood there. Korra isn't used to having someone fuss over her like this in a long time.

It was obvious that she was pouting about being told what to do. The fighter looks at her wife's sleepwear and it's really girly and revealing it. The Alaskan could see down the heiress' nightgown and see her ample breasts. _Red Alert! Look away! Look away now!_ The darker woman's cheeks darken a little and the paler woman giggles a little. _She's blushing. She's too cute._ It wasn't long before the engineer finish patching it up her wife and she put away the First Aid kit.

"Are you hungry?" Asami asked curious.

"No, I'm good" Korra said as her stomach contradicts her.

"Well your stomach disagree with you. I'll make you something" Asami said getting up.

Asami walks into the kitchen and look through the cabinet fro something to cook. There wasn't much in the cabinet to make much except maybe a sandwich. The heiress pulled out the bread from the cabinet, some tiger seal meat, mustard, mayo, tomatoes, and lettuce from the refrigerator. The engineer makes an impressive sandwich from the supplies she found and places it on a plate.

She returns the supplies to where they belong and grabbed a soda from the frig. The paler woman walked into the living room and hands the food to her wife. The darker woman eyes the sandwich with a hunger of a starving animal and attacks it without mercy. The taller woman was becoming worried that her wife might choke on the food if she doesn't chew her food.

The sandwich was devoured in second and the soda was downed without a second thought. Korra was impressed that Asami made something that good and she was really full, letting out a loud belch.

"That was really good" Korra said licking her lips.

"Is that a compliment?" Asami asked smiling a little.

"Don't get a big head, woman" Korra said rolling her eyes.

Asami giggle a little as Korra stifles a yawn but the engineer noticed. She grabs the fighter's hand and leads her towards their bedroom that they're sharing now. The Alaskan changes into a white wife beater and a light blue sweatpants, flopping onto the bed. The darker woman rolls on her side facing the wall as her wife wrap her arms around her waist and buries her face into her shoulder.

"Remind me to buy you a body pillow tomorrow"

"I don't see a reason to. You're the perfect body pillow to me" Asami said snuggling into Korra.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Korra asked sighing.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 6<p> 


	7. Grocery Shopping

Viva Las Vegas ch. 7

* * *

><p>Asami groaned a little as the sunlight shimmered through the blinds and snuggled into the warm body that she was holding onto. The raven haired always holds to something when she fell asleep ever since she was younger. She couldn't understand why she does this but it's the only way she could fall asleep. Korra is the perfect pillow and every night the engineer holds onto her.<p>

It makes her feel safe hearing the fighter's breath going in and out in a restful sleep. The heiress wakes up and stretches a little. She sees the Alaskan girl still sound asleep and pushes the younger girl's bangs back. _She seems so peaceful and not so grumpy like she usually is. I'm going to break her out of that grumpiness one way or another if it's the last thing I do. _

Asami untangles herself from her wife and carefully gets out of bed. She walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The raven haired girl looks through the cabinets and they were very bare. _Looks like we have to go grocery shopping if we don't want to starve._ The engineer walks back into the bedroom and shaking her sleeping wife. The darker woman groans a little but doesn't wake up. The paler woman sighs and continues to shake her wife.

"Korra, you need to get up" Asami said shaking her.

"I don't have to do diddly squat" Korra said pulling the cover further up her body.

Asami sighs, trying to think of something that would force Korra to wake up. A light bulb appears above her head as a idea pops into her head. The raven haired woman smirks as she swings her leg over her wife, straddling her. She leans in, capturing the fighter's earlobe between her teeth and nibbles on it.

The Alaskan jumps back into the headboard, holding her ear and a prominent blush on her face. The heiress giggles a little behind her hand. She may have overdone it a little but it was the only way that she could think of.

"W-What the hell, woman?" Korra asked glaring at Asami.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to wake you up" Asami said shrugging.

"And you couldn't wake me up the normal way" Korra said frowning.

"I did and you went right back to sleep. Now that I have your attention, we need to go grocery shopping"

"Your point"

"My point is if we don't want to starve, we have go grocery shopping. Now get dressed so we can get going" Asami said crawling off of Korra.

Korra groans as she flops back down on the bed. She really don't want to get up but doesn't want deal with what the taller woman might do her if she doesn't get up. The shorter woman rolls out of the bed and walks into her closet. She grabs some clothes at random and walked into the bathroom to change. The fighter quickly changed into a black wife beater and blue jean shorts.

She walked into her room, putting her hair in a small ponytail and slipped on her Chucks. The Alaskan starts making the bed as her wife was still deciding on what to wear for the day. _How hard is it to decide on what to wear? I mean I chose at random and I still look good. Okay, that was a little conceited but it's a little true. _Korra finished making the bed when Asami walked into the bathroom.

The paler woman was in the bathroom taking a hot shower before putting on a crimson blouse and black skinny jeans. She applied light make-up onto her face and brushed her teeth before walking out of the bathroom. The raven haired woman walked in the bedroom to find the fighter laying on the bed with a bored expression on her face and is wearing a green hoodie. She sat down on the face and slipped on her heeled boots.

"Ready to go?" Asami asked standing up.

"I was ready 20 minutes ago" Korra said with an bored expression.

"I'm sorry but I like looking good and that takes time" Asami said grabbing her car keys.

Korra rolled her eyes as she grabs her house keys. The darker woman follows the paler woman out of the apartment before locking it. She follows the heiress outside to a red Satomobile. _Well this is new. When did this get here?_ The engineer gets into the car and Korra gets into the passenger's seat. Asami starts up the car and pulls onto the street.

The ride to the grocery store was a rather quiet one with the shorter woman staring out of the window. She wasn't planning on making any attempts at having conversations with the taller woman. The raven haired woman sighed a little because she wants to able to have a conversation with the fighter but she isn't making it any easier on her.

They pulled into a local supermarket and parked in the parking lot. They got out of the car and into the supermarket. The engineer grabs a cart as they go through the aisles. The fighter grabs a bunch of sweets and junk food from off of the shelves. The heiress stares at her wife in confusion at her food choices. _None of this stuff is healthy at all. Is this all that she eats?_

"You know that none of this is good for you, right?" Asami asked picking up a box of cookies.

"So what, I'm just gonna burn it off anyways" Korra said shrugging.

"That's not the point, Korra. You should be eating healthier than this" Asami said frowning.

"What are you? My mother?" Korra asked raising an eyebrow.

"The last I checked, I am your wife" Asami said smirking.

Korra just rolled her eyes and didn't say anything else as the raven haired woman picked up some more healthier stuff. The fighter doesn't think her food choices are that bad if she's just gonna work it off in practice or in her matches. The engineer picked up some kale and the Alaskan was already feeling nauseous. _How can anyone eat that stuff? It's gross and disgusting._

The darker woman sees a kid around the age of 6 reaching for a box of cereal on a shelf but couldn't reach it. She walked over towards the kid and picked her up by the waist. The little girl grabbed the box and Korra set her back down on the floor.

"Thank you, Lady" the kid said with a toothy grin.

"No problem, kid" Korra said smiling as she ruffling the little girl's hair.

The paler woman smiled a little at the interaction between her wife and the little girl. It's a first that she's seen the younger woman smile genuinely and she likes it. The older woman likes her wife's smile. The little girl waves at Korra as she runs off somewhere else in the store. The fighter waves at the girl before turning to the engineer and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're pretty good with kids" Asami said as they walked down the aisle.

"I guess since I have a lot of little cousins from my mother's side and I used to baby-sit a lot" Korra said shrugging.

"I didn't think you like kids"

"Why would you think that?" Korra asked frowning.

"I don't know. I just thought that you wouldn't" Asami said shrugging.

Korra was about to say something when she was stopped in mid stride. She was standing in the middle of the frozen section and staring at the someone from her past. She was 5'6, fair skin with a beauty mark on her left cheek, long jet black hair that cascaded down her back, and green eyes. Her name is Kuvira and she is the fighter's ex lover.

Kuvira and Korra both work for Tarrlok when they moved over to California to make a new life. They have similar personalities and became fast friends. The fighter loved spending time with the female fighter and their relationship quickly became physical. The Alaskan loved how she felt when she was with the older woman but she didn't feel the same the way that Kuvira did.

In the end, Korra ran from making their relationship exclusive. The young fighter wasn't expecting to see the other fighter since she switched managers since their 'break-up'. The fighter is wearing a red and black checkered shirt and blue jean short shorts. _Damn, she looks even better than the last time I seen her._ Kuvira looked up from her cart and made eye contact with the Alaskan girl.

"Korra, oh my spirit, is that you?" Kuvira asked running over towards Korra.

She grabs the younger girl and pulled her into a hug. Asami was confused on what is going on here. _Who is this girl? Who is she to Korra? Why is this chick hugging my wife? This girl better step away from my wife before I make her. Wait what was that? Am I… jealous? No, that can't be it. _The raven haired girl coughed into her hand, breaking the hug between the women in front of her.

"Asami, this is Kuvira: a old friend of mine. Kuvira, this is Asami, my w-wife" Korra said scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"W-Wife? Wow Korra, I'm impressed that you actually got married to someone. Well Asami, I am surprised that you managed to convince Korra to settle down" Kuvira said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I can be rather convincing when I want to be and I see something that I want" Asami said grabbing a hold of Korra's hand.

Korra blushes a little as Asami kisses her on the cheek. She doesn't know how to feel about the paler girl being affectionate with her. _I don't know how I feel about this but I guess that I can away faster from her._

"How do you exactly know Korra?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.

"We used to work under Tarrlok and we used to go out together" Kuvira said running her hand up and down Korra's arm.

"But that was a long, long time ago" Korra said removing the offending hand.

"Well it was good to see you again, Korra and it was nice meeting you, Asami" Kuvira said winking at Korra.

Asami wasn't sure why she doesn't like this Kuvira chick at all. Something about the girl is rubbing her the wrong way. _How dare Kuvira flirt with her wife with her standing right next to her? This bitch has another thing coming, believe that. _The couple continues to shop until they found everything that they need for awhile. They went through the check-out counter and the fighter paid for the groceries.

The couple carted the groceries to the car and placed them in the trunk. The engineer has been quiet for awhile now and it was making the Alaskan a little bit uncomfortable but she doesn't say anything about it. The heiress drives back to the apartment and it was a rather silent drive. It seemed a lot longer with the silence. The paler woman parked in front of the apartment and unlocked the trunk of the car.

They unloaded the groceries and carried them up. It took 3 trips to get all the groceries in the apartment. The darker woman watched as her wife started putting the food up and it was obvious that something was bothering her.

"Hey Angel, what's wrong?" Korra asked curious.

"Nothing's wrong with me" Asami said slightly hostile.

"I know that something's bothering you so what is it" Korra said folding her arms.

"I told you that nothing's wrong" Asami said frowning.

Korra rolled her eyes as she stopped Asami from putting away the rest of the groceries. She pushes the engineer up against a wall and frowns at her.

"You better start talking now or else" Korra said frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kuvira? She was all over you earlier" Asami said glaring at Korra.

"I don't see what the deal is whether or not I told you about her. We dated a long time ago but it's over… wait why am I explaining myself to you. Why do you even care if she was all over me or not?" Korra asked frowning.

"Korra, you're my wife and I don't want to see some other woman's hands all over you"

"Wait, are you jealous?" Korra asked smirking.

"O-Of course not, I just don't like seeing her hands all over you like that, is all" Asami said folding her arms.

"Uh-huh right. If you think that I'm gonna cheat, you better think again. I may not like you all that much but I wouldn't cheat on you" Korra said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry about the comment that I made earlier, it wasn't right" Asami said sighing a little.

"It's cool. Let's put the rest of the groceries"

* * *

><p>End of ch. 7<p> 


End file.
